


Short Soup Stories. :Dc

by gloomiidaies



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomiidaies/pseuds/gloomiidaies
Summary: Just some random Soul Calibur stories I managed to spit out. Expect slow updates, bad writing, MLM and WLW shipping, AUs, and some warnings beforehand in the chapter headers.
Kudos: 1





	Short Soup Stories. :Dc

**Author's Note:**

> Character is Raphael Sorel, with Siegfried Schtauffen and Amy Sorel mentioned. Genre is Romance.....Kinda

There's something strange about this short, pale, and disgruntled man that makes Raphael feel some sort of way towards him. Unlike the others he had slain, Siegfried gives off a sense of comfort. Vulnerability.

Sure, they have fought to the death in pursuit of the forever damned sword. Sure, Raphael had almost lost his life and is now... Malfested, as one would say. But in the aftermath of the fight, after spending quite some time with the German boy, he couldn't help but think about him. Not as a nuisance, but more as a...

As a...

Friend? Companion?

Raphael's not so sure. He hasn't felt like this since he met his beloved daughter, Amy, in the slums. Those dull green eyes of lost innocence infatuated him, and for the first time he felt like he needed to be there for someone like the poor girl.

But little miss Amy Sorel is just a young girl who saved his life.

Siegfried Schtauffen is an adult man. Who Almost Killed Him.

So why do the feelings of when he adopted Amy also appear when he even thinks of Siegfried?

And why is it stronger and more distorted than the first time??

Is it because he has the small smile and blue eyes of softness? The voice and hair of an angel? The body and words of a hero?

Raphael thinks about his confusing feelings towards Siegfried, and when it strikes him, with the feeling of warmness covering his face, he mutters to himself the words he'd never thought he'd say:

“Dammit, I'm in love with him.”

And a frustrated fist slams the table.


End file.
